The Undying: Return from the Edge
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A rather long one-shot of Undyne returning from the brink after a failed battle to stop the Fallen Human on a Genocide Path, she finds herself awakening in a bed in the care of someone she saw slain before she herself was stricken down by the human...her journey after reawakening begins.


A/N: The result of a thought that comes out of the blue, the real thought behind it? Is to simply consider an AU, where death creeps upon dying characters and someone seeks to change a fate oncoming one who has been touched by **determination.** This results in feelings brewing, whereas the end of the trails, lined with dust shall never be a peaceful place, this is a genocide run AU: where the Undyne the Undying is kept from the brink and is devastated by the wake of life being lost. Will the gates of fate ignore someone who is searching for new meaning? Find out.

Note: This is separate from my other Undertale one shot story about the confrontation with Chara, that ended in the typical disaster for both Undyne the Undying and Thousand Hands Taiyang. I'm also going based off of some personal influence from fighting Alphys NEO, who engages Chara after Undyne's death and the death of Mettaton NEO. What you get is a more desperate Alphys trying to get revenge on someone that used to make her feel energized, the dark path Frisk/Chara. This is yet another AU, whereas survival was only a matter of fortune, odd abilities, and **"determination".** If you don't think that Undyne the Undying surviving isn't too far-fetched, then reading this story may be for you. In the end, I am just another another fanboy of Undyne in all her glory. Just wanted to make that clear that this isn't a continuation, now on with the story!

(End A/N)

The Undying: Return from the Edge

 _'Ashes...Dust...that's all that's left of me...nothing in this world anymore, so...how am I still here? I can feel pain, something lingering...my heart can't stop beating despite wasting away. I am nothing but another victim. I proclaimed to that... **thing** that the world will live on! But...there is nothing now, but-'_

Her mind swirled as dizziness took her head, there with her one remaining eye lid flickering as she found herself looking up at a cave ceiling. Suddenly the cave's brightness hit her hard and she had to shut her eye tightly, crying out at the blinding yellow light.

"Agh! It's too bright! T-Too bright! I can't see in here! Turn the light...down!" Undyne's raspy voice cried out, less in pain and more in shock of the intensity.

The mighty captain of the guard feared nothing, even now as she somehow lay alive...she tried to move, hoped to regain her dignity from losing to that thing. Her body felt heavy, like weighted stone, her body refused to budge; she could not conjure magic or do more than groan. Nothing responded to her mind's commands, what was going on here? Was she restrained? She could not yet see and yelled out again, figuring someone brought her here.

"Whoever is out there, turn this...-cough- damned light off and unrestrain me! I am Undyne, the Captain of the guard, and I DEMAND to be let free!" her yells echoed through the gave, despite the hoarseness following her voice's usual sharp edge.

"Ah, you're awake, Captain Undyne...thank goodness. However, I'm afraid nothing is restraining you, nor is the light blinding. Just think 'less bright' and it shall be, since we are in the Samsara caves, the realm shall respond to your wish." the voice was not one she recognized, it was from a male who was in the corner of the room, doing something.

She almost told him to stop lying, but she felt no bonds on her, just a thin blanket covering her torso, she felt something tight around her various wounds and they were bandages. Undyne almost wanted to question 'why' or 'how' she was still alive. There was so much on her mind as to what it was going on here, the more she tried to think, the more she found her mind was foggy. Did this other monster do something to her? She wanted to get mad, but she found her senses were well dulled by the soft, relaxing scent of...was it candles? Something smelled gentle, it was a really nice aroma.

"Alright you, what's going on here? You say open my eye and think less bright? How the hell's that gonna help?! Besides, I looked once, it was too bright, it hurt my vision. You trying to trick me or something? Answer me that." Undyne's questions were legitimate, to the point of facts that were to her, presently ironclad.

"The Samsara caves are always bright for the first time they are seen, this merely requires you to believe in your thoughts. Things are...a little different in here, than in the rest of the Underground. Once you adjust, it becomes easier...and food will be ready soon, I imagine you're hungry." the gentle voice ended there, returning to the attention of the meal carefully.

After giving the words some thought, she thought 'the light's are dim here, I can see', and waited for a short time. It took no less than 40 seconds for Undyne's eye to sense the dullness of the light, she decided it was safe to open her eye and did so. Once she found herself looking upon the soft, glinting stones in the cave, she understood why it was called the nickname, though she didn't really know what 'samsara' referred to. Though Undyne's body refused to listen to her demands, she settled for looking around and took in a cave connected to a larger cave, this particular offshoot from this larger cave mouth had various thatches of grasses and other things that you could call a 'bed' and blankets over them, there had been numerous. She found herself resting comfortably, despite wanting to move and sit up by now.

"Alright, I can see this isn't a trap or something, but who the hell are you? I only remember before things went black, the feeling of that...that damned **thing!** It cut...me down, and there was another with me. That's-" her voice stopped as soon as her vision became less blurry, she hadn't even recognized that her vision _was_ blurry until a moment ago. She saw the ragged form of her once compatriot and saw that he ended up in worse shape, at least in appearance.

"I was once called by my students, Grandmaster "Thousand Hands" Taiyang. I am Sun Taiyang, son of Moshan Taiyang." he responded to her, by facing her voice, with twin tiger tails whisking lightly, as he used one to stir the pot while he answered her.

Her fellow survivor, had been none other than the samsara cave's master; the same fool that had joined her against the creature on the bridge. Surely two boss monsters as strong as they could have stopped the creature? The result spoke clearly for itself, as Taiyang stood a mess of wrapped bandages along his chest (slightly visible above the robes he wore), his eyes were wrapped in a bandage, he looked as if he had suffered through death somehow. It was something that could be made clear by his the damage he'd taken and how he tapped the ground with his staff to move towards the wall. He was blinded during the encounter with the creature that once held child form.

"Thousand..." Undyne murmured a moment and then gasped briefly, she knew that name. It was part of a legend, one of those monsters who survived the war, had been 'invincible' on the battlefield and saved monster lives that day while they retreated. She couldn't believe his claim to be the child of that great hero.

"That's quite a claim, the rumors said he retreated once we were sealed in the underground. He found enlightenment, whatever that is, and that he was hidden in the Samsara caves in meditation." Undyne knew the legend front and back, it was covered in their school, any education to make sure monsters never forgot the beastly humans who oppressed them!

"That's right, my father came to these caves, he named them 'samsara' caves, as the word came to him through meditation. I am his son, he and my mother raised me with the secrets used to survive the war, as any who knew his name were killed, except for maybe King Asgore and a few others. His nickname was also 'Thousand Hands', one that I earned before he passed on. I wear his robes and continue the legend, as his spirit guides me." the words themselves sounded ludicrous, but clearly he believed every single word he spoke.

As Undyne absorbed the knowledge he shared, she had to admit that it did seem more plausible than the legends, and since she knew that King Asgore did have a son once, it wasn't that unlikely to believe that a legend would do the same thing. While she had a bunch of questions, she went back to the one that mattered most: how...were they alive?

"Say I accept your words then, and accept that you are Taiyang. Tell me, how the HELL did we survive what that...that creature did to us? Why are we still breathing? I felt my body turning to dust, I felt my body melting...and yet I'm in bed, and you are alive." Undyne described the one thing that scared her to remember: every sensation of slowly fading away from the world after being beaten.

"It seems my _Deva_ form had some interesting effects, as I tried to use my strongest attack on the child. I was interrupted, my eyes ruined before I could aim the attack properly. The energy enveloped our remains, for I too turned to ash, as that thing posing as a child finished me as I fell; how fitting that...my Dharmic forge returned us to a weakened state. Thanks in part to your **"determination"** Undyne. You did not want to end it there, the want to defeat that creature is what 'forged' our souls anew. I don't know the details, but as I've meditated this past two weeks, the knowledge has come to me somewhat." Taiyang explained what brought him to his conclusions, naturally it was nothing Undyne cared to hear.

"Two weeks..? TWO WEEKS?! That thing could be tearing through everyone! Killing them while WE are in this damned cave! What the hell are you still thinking?!" Undyne's anger at her compatriot in the room suddenly began to swell, though it led to her falling into a coughing fit. She wanted to strangle this guy for hiding them away like cowards!

There was a moment as he sipped the stew, unphased by her elevated tone. Naturally there was a fact that he knew that she did not. Whatever had happened, it was done...he could hear no traces of anything or anyone, he heard an automated message spoken by Alphys, the royal scientist about an evacuation on the TV Network; it was as good as the news would get. It was once Undyne looked at his unchanged expressions a moment that she calmed down. She was still angry, but she noticed that he was at ease despite this, and she knew that he knew more about this than she did presently. So she went right to that immediately, she HAD to know what he knew.

"Alright, talk then. You know something, I can tell that you're being quiet -cough- because of that reason, so tell me what it is. Somehow, though you appear blind, you knew it was two weeks that had passed. Why do you know that? And you are calm when I said 'everyone could be torn up', why is that?" Undyne kept her head about her, though she was just waiting for a reason to be angry, to listen to him say he hid them away to spare their lives or something even worse. She wanted to be furious at something and for a good reason.

"First, I found it was two weeks due to the automated message playing on the large screen just at the Hotland sign, it repeats when the message was posted first. Secondly, it tells everyone to remain calm and evacuate as such, I doubt that our efforts were not without some success. We failed to stop the creature, but we did keep it at a stand still on the bridge for some time, there is no way that the evacuation did not start during our battle. I still remember the monster kid that ran off, he had to have told everyone in Snowdin to flee." The grandmaster turned in his tracks and returned to the stew, it was almost done now.

Everything he said did make sense, as the Hotland Sign was used as an emergency when necessary, to deliver a message from the royal scientist Alphys...if they escaped, then it couldn't have been that bad. She wanted to confirm these findings, but found her body unwilling to respond. The pain she felt was dulled and still, even after what felt like hours of being awake, she could not move. While she was in thought, the blind tiger monster brought a cup of water over to her and a bowl of steaming stew. She looked up and took them both from him, setting the bowl down since it was very hot; but eagerly gulping down the water in hand.

The way she took the water down, had been what Taiyang imagined would come from someone who had been sleeping continuously throughout this time while recouping. What he had not told her yet, was that her **determination** had also allowed him to sense how she was doing and when. As the forces of the enlightened realm that he wielded were 'odd' and 'off', considered to be different than magic and more of the spirit; the effects were simply impossible to know. As he saw her finish the cup of water, he reached, tapping the floor once with a glowing finger and through his aura, he sensed where the pail of water had been. With some effort, once Undyne handed him her cup, he dipped it in and refilled it for her, before handing it back to her.

"I have more to share with you about our recovery, it is not without things that are odd. If you'd like, I will tell you now what I know, and will politely remind you that I do not know everything about this connection we now have." Taiyang spoke these words wearily, as he was not comfortable with not knowing, especially about something this miraculous.

"Eh..? What connection? Whatever it is, spit it out already. All that really matters is that I'm alive again, and I can take a second shot at that damned monster again." Undyne was feeling better after the second cup of water, she was going to eat as soon as the soup was cooled. Though she didn't understand why she was moving now, when before she lacked the strength.

"...I see you've noticed, the result of our connection shows when we are closer. You and I gain strength from one another, our proximity increases the feeling that I can sense things in this room, despite not seeing anything anymore. Basically, something has bound us together: I'd imagine your will to live is why we are here and my Dharmic wheel, from my Deva form is what brings a sense of unity between our life forces, balancing the strength of your incredible **determination,** it keeps us from melting as you experienced during your death **.** I don't really know how far in we are connected, but I can sense your emotional changes when we are apart, I knew you were waking up." Taiyang stopped there as he didn't know the 'why' or what let him do this. He looked hesitant about something and she didn't know what or why, but it bothered Undyne all the same.

"Hey, don't stop there. You can sense all this stuff and you know what I'm feeling huh? What else can you do, read my mind? Tell me, already!" Undyne's feelings were once again growing tense. She was glad to be alive, but was somehow connected to some oddball that she just met through some Dharma dohickey and her determination? None of it made a lick of sense and that frustrated her.

"I don't know more than you at this point, truly, Undyne. I awakened, removed your armor and dressed your wounds. I've been changing your bandages every few hours at first, then only once a day, you are mostly better now. I kept you fed and drinking water, as that was all I could do. I can't explain the 'why' or 'how' we are back, what our connection is, or what happened to the rest of the Underground. I sent my students to retreat before I joined you on the bridge, so the fate of all I care about is unknown. I promise I've hid nothing from you and as I learn more about our connection, I'll share it immediately. That's all I can do." Taiyang was without an understanding of much here, but he was willing to share anything that he found out.

Undyne was fuming over the lack of knowledge, she needed to know everything and right now. But she could barely move, even with this guy in close proximity to her. She needed to check on the Royal Guards, to know if Asgore was okay, to know if...Alphys was okay. So much that bothered her that she couldn't possibly have known that she demanded to know. Still since this guy was her best bet and the only other monster she knew alive now, she'd stick with him and what he promised.

"Fine, Taiyang. I'm holding you to your word, you went out of your way to make sure that I am still kicking, I'm grateful for that...thanks. I don't say that often, so don't get used to it!" Undyne was glad to be alive, though she hated to have lost; when she was up again, the pair could go find out what happened to everyone.

 _'Just wait...you little beast! I'm going to stick your head on my spear and march it around ALL the underground when I'm done with you! I don't lose twice, you'll soon learn that!'_

Undyne's mind was still full of rage, even as she had the stew, which she ate with much gusto, she was starved and it tasted quite good for whatever was in it. She almost asked and then stopped herself halfway, he was a tiger monster, sure but he was probably one who ate all kinds of grasses and crap. She had seen the kind like him who looked inward, Asgore showed her a lot of that, meditation and the martial skills she employed as Captain of the Guard. She could never quite find the peace that Asgore spoke of when she closed her eyes, there was always a fire that burned in her and drove her spirit to fight as vigorously as she always did when necessary. That fire that was her own **determination** , which had grown in strength since her rebirth: she could feel it now as she wanted to will herself to recover faster.

But she stopped, as her mind felt really dazed and she was relaxed once again for that sudden instant and she had no idea why. There was a small gap between her anger and that ability to maintain it, still there was no reason to let it stop her intent to recover. Once she had finished the stew, she returned to sleep quietly, saying no words since for once; her body's feeling horrible enough made it easy to rest. Though her rest came, it was not sleepless, it was wrought with nightmares about what it was going on over the time she'd been out. Utter helplessness at it made her upset, more than she wished to be, still she remained determined before the imagery and faced it head on.

Soon it passed and become something all its own, the dull light of the cave, she found herself sitting up and the world not looking much better. The idea was pure recovery, her wounds were disappearing faster than she imagined they would, even though she had no idea how long she slept. When she woke, breakfast was being made...if that's what time it was. She still couldn't tell. She found herself sitting up with some effort and calling out to her comrade, if only for the food.

"Hey Taiyang, the food smells good, is it ready? I...can use a bite." still a little hesitant about accepting another person's help so easily. Even though her state hadn't improved enough that she could leave yet, it still felt off with her being this presently unable.

"Good Morning, Undyne. And yes, breakfast is ready, great timing." he'd say this as he offered it to her, a medium sized bowl containing contents of what appeared to be eggs, salad, cheese, and other ingredients.

"Eh? What's this? Some kind of omelet?" Undyne knew what they were, especially since she made hers with such flair! This was an interesting looking thing.

After taking her first few bites, the reserved judgment went away: the food tasted pretty good. Maybe with a little guidance, her new compatriot might actually improve his cooking, like more fire and spirit! Still she had no time to be considering the culinary arts right now, once she was well enough to move, she'd be going to check on things. As she ate, her mind drifted to the bridge battle again, she couldn't help but wonder how the hell the child continued to recover. She lanced the child several times, even with its incredible dodging skills; she could feel its body on her spear several times and yet it just continued on fighting regardless.

She was without understanding as to how or why, only that it did happen and somehow she had to overcome that. This was something that she suddenly wanted to ask Taiyang, who was eating the same dish out of a bowl as well; she wondered where the plates were a moment and then shrugged it off. Without another moment's wait, she asked him about him. "Taiyang, that thing back there, did you notice anything odd about how it fights? As in like...you hit it, and it just keeps going? I could've sworn it was dead several times...but it kept fighting. That's not normal, it shouldn't be possible! Human or otherwise, that was not normal."

"That is correct. There were several moments where the child was hit by either myself or you and it was a critical or mortal blow. They possess the ability to either ignore it...or simply recover instantly, even though its only a guess. I can't say what that gift is...it simply surpasses all monster magic in imagination." It was nothing but pure speculation on his part.

The speculation is what bothered Undyne, but once again she shrugged it off as it wouldn't stop her from finding this creature again. They would fight again and THIS time, they would lose, she intended to rip that facade of a child away and see what it really was. A demon...because even the term monster fell short of what it was inside. She was saying 'they' and considering the both of them doing this, would he come with her? She wondered if he feared death? Even though she didn't consider him less than herself in will, he was foolishly brave as he joined her right away.

The concepts or facts were irrelevant, she was the Captain of the Damned Guards for a reason. As Undyne thought about it, perhaps the odd reason they were still around was fate or Dharma or whatever someone might go on about; still it did not matter when one considered the end all of this. She had a stroke of genius and got to her feet slowly. As she felt her legs were a little shaky, she stepped towards Taiyang and the shakiness went away somewhat. With each step becoming greater, she understood that simple fact that whatever it was that bound them together made it easier to recover when close.

"What about _this_ weird side effect, Taiyang? I get stronger as I get closer to you, what is that?" she wanted to know if he knew anything about it really.

"I don't know why, but as I said, I believe the powers simply...manage to work one another out. Your determination, that which kept you in one piece, keeps the pair of us in one shape, and Dharmic balance has the amount of it divided evenly; so we are not destroyed by it...as of yet." Taiyang's knowledge was...if anything rather surprising.

To Undyne, who didn't want to believe some stranger knew of the determination by itself, was far from satisfied with his answer and she prodded him further.

"Where the hell did you figure all that out? Divine Insight or something?" Undyne sounded sarcastic, simply because she didn't buy it.

"Meditative thought and guessing actually, there's no intervention on this part. Just...a bit of guesswork, and so far it seems about right." Taiyang wasn't nearly as mystical as he came off as, he tried to be practical when it counted; this was one of those times.

That much made her chuckle a little bit, admitted ignorance? That wasn't expected, but like it had been earlier, it was still a measure of truth. He was not trying to fool her or anything and that kept her less on guard around him. This was a comrade, that much was starting to feel more real to her, despite them starting as complete strangers. But as she pushed all of this aside, she came to a conclusion.

With the shape they were both in now, they could both check out the road to the Hotland if close by. She was eager to get out in force and really check the damage that this creature had done. She remembered her last words to the kid, that the world would live on, but that wouldn't stop 'its' destruction at all. The thought just made her angry, so much that she felt as if her blood were boiling. It was during that thought that her body had become notably hotter. Her skin began to sweat badly as she felt the heat quickly rising and it was that which surprised her the most; it was also when she stopped thinking about it.

The instant that she stopped thinking about it, the feeling had cut away and her body's temperature started to stabilize. This was not HER magic at all! Whatever was going on here, must've been a side effect of that time... _that_ which had revived her from the dust that all monsters became upon death. Whatever the hell this was, it was a damned inconvenience, and that too seemed to have some impact on her physical person. Her fist grew darker as her anger and that inconvenience seemed to well up in her at this time.

"Undyne, try not to think too much of emotional things, I mean...anger, or things that visualize. The kind of power that you are showing is closer to an aspect of my previous secondary state, that which I call Deva Dharma." Taiyang hoped to give her a hand in controlling it. He could feel her burning spirit from here, as that same fire is likely that which saved them.

"Tch. Calm down huh? Sure. I can do that." though she sounded intense, it was within her realm of control and with some ease, she let her fingers sweep down her odd robe, to that she'd been more of a disciplined than she seemed.

With that following moment, it seemed to break even, her magic had gone over to a real good point. She held her palm out and had brought her spear to hand, it was jagged and longer than normal. The power that she felt made her feel that this was going to make proper her loss. Defeating that little creature was starting to feel more plausible than everything. That was going to be her goal, the aim wasn't revenge; but to save everything and everyone from that little beast!

"Rrr, we've wasted enough time here! Let's get going already, huh?! C'mon, Taiyang!" Undyne was ready to go and right now, she was looking on and grinning widely.

There was nothing that has gone this far, she felt primed and even though she was in some pain, where she stood it was still very possible and she would drag Taiyang out if she had the chance. The tiger would've preferred her taking another day of rest, but there was just no arguing with her. He could both see and hear that she was ready, the fire in her spirit could not stay at a simmer; it burned with intensity and he felt that he too was moved by it. As he set aside one more bowl for her, he'd stepped to the side and looked upon her as he turned and spoke.

"We'll go, after we both have this last bowl of soup, we'll need the energy: both in travel and in combat." this would be the last thing that Taiyang hoped she'd be fine with, that much more rest and food would be better to have than not, he felt.

"Fine, let's finish up." Undyne's tone spoke of her eagerness to go, she wasn't going to wait until she was ready. For that was a set of days that she couldn't stand that _thing_ being on the loose.

As Undyne sat down on a nearby cushion and took up the bowl, she went about scooping up the broth and the soup's centerpiece: the large chunked meat of some kind. As she bit into the meat, she felt it was chewy, but not bad to its taste. Though she couldn't immediately identify it, such a thing didn't matter, as it tasted good and it was sating her hunger. The fish boss monster enjoyed her food, she delved into it and savored the taste of it. Her mind was a bit at ease since she was finally going to get what she wanted, to bring the wrath of all monsters, humans, and their hopes and dreams in one spear thrust into that thing.

As he finished eating his soup in around 20 minutes, having to do so slowly and make sure he didn't spill it; the blind tiger rose with his dish and set it aside in a bucket of water. Undyne rose after him and did the same, it was with a last drink of water, and a water bladder taken by Taiyang; that the pair finally headed out. The trip out of the Samsara caves was a pretty round about one, Undyne was getting confused by the very similar looking caves, and every time they'd go from one to another, she almost asked were they going in circles? But she asked nothing, instead doing her best to take in mind the surrounding spaces and making visible notes of all she saw.

Before long, maybe another 20 minutes or so, they were out of the caves and she saw that from the entrance of the caves, had been a view of the bridge in the distance. There was lots of darkness and nothing else in sight but the sparkles of the cave itself. It was like starlight, at least she thought that for a second it might be what it was like. Though it was beautiful for an instant, it quickly reminded her of why she was out here. Her return was NOT going to be in vain and this time the little creature that was responsible for this destruction would pay with its life.

Once they'd made it down from the ledge, they'd have gone and made it along the bridge's remains; they'd moved to the path towards Hotland. The path wasn't particularly damaged in any way, though as the first guard checkpoint area as it was reached, the slashes along it could be seen. It was a sure sign the **thing** had been past here some time ago. As soon as they hit the road towards Hotland, she knew that she'd brace herself, since the area was horrible for her and often dried her out. Though not wearing armor, it was still bad for her being a Fish boss monster, even her powers had less effect there due to the heat.

Crossing into Hotland had been an arduous process, part of her weakened under the scrutiny of the intense heat and she found herself leaning into Taiyang for some support. He was by no means doing anything besides giving her a hand. She was uncaring of how she felt physically, stopping this damned beast was her fixation; perhaps even the only reason that she'd come back from the brink. As Undyne ignored the great blasts of heat rising from the lava flows below the bridge, she huffed in effort as the two cleared the midway of the bridge and neared the other end. Still she marched on despite sweating and thought nothing of it.

Her patrol took her straight past the guard station, though she found herself winded and body weakened by the heat. There was nothing more at first than the throbbing of her heart in her ears, the pain of ignoring the heat was starting to impact her greatly. As she heaved, she could see the bladder of water handed out to her and she took it without hesitation, downing over half the water within a matter of moments. She did not lose her composure, but did gulp the water down quickly, since she needed it so. Her skin felt as dry as her throat had. Taiyang didn't say anything to Undyne, but she could tell that he wanted to say something to him.

"What is it man? Speak up! I can see that look in your eye: is that judgment I see?" Undyne challenged him to speak the word on his mind, since she would not have his silence anymore.

"No judgment, merely a word of warning. You are not at full strength, near you, I make it easier to walk; but your body has not forgotten its weakness." he spoke simple facts that her body was relaying to her now. He could see that even as she stood upright and started walking again, it was only will that kept her up.

"Hmph, I know what are my limits. This isn't even close, let's move!" Undyne commanded as she gestured ahead with a hand and started marching on again, with Taiyang close by.

Though he was not wrong, Undyne's stubborn streak had not made him any less right or wrong before her. She was utterly irate with the fact that he had been so right. She pressed on despite the great heat around them, it was time to simply look and to embrace the fact that there might be things she didn't want to see.

-In Hotland, by the MTT Resort-

Undyne was both furious and disheartened by the time they'd made it to the resort. There had been a lot of piles of dust in the nearby region. She could scarcely believe all of the fallen, the...little cretin, the foul beast had killed every monster that it could find. Going out of its way to find some victims and destroy them. She found suits of armor pieces next to one another and she **knew** it had been her subordinates attempting to stop the creature.

 _'They never stood a damned chance, God damn it! I can't believe it, I was...I was...SLEEPING and I failed to help anyone. That's not why I became the Captain of the Guard!'_

The mental turmoil that Undyne was feeling, the sheer sense of helplessness had lingered as they entered the resort. Undyne stopped and fell onto her knees on the carpeted floor and let off an agonized scream of rage! Her cries echoing throughout the hallway as she smashed her fists against the ground and started to cave it in. She was fuming, with all of these feelings that she could do nothing about. All of this was useless to her, what else was she going to be doing with this now? No one to save, no one around to tell her what happened.

Taiyang placed a hand on her shoulder once she had finished pounding the ground. Why was it that he had done nothing? He was certainly calm about all of this and for reasons unknown, Undyne knew why he was so calm. She could see it written across his face: she had taken all of his anger through their little link and vented every bit of it out. She looked up, her face just looking tired now...she was just tired and needed rest. She knew that this was true, but still even as she stood; her eye looked at his with a firm, unshaken gaze as she spoke.

"We're finding a room to rest, then you're going to SHOW me how every last bit of this power works. You hear me? Don't tell me anymore crap that you want to say. I don't care if you don't know HOW it works, you know your own powers, I know mine: together we'll MAKE this work for us both. I want that little abomination destroyed, for the sake of who ever is left." Undyne's powers were a mess, her own magic barely responding to her.

"We will see what we can do then." Taiyang sounded enthusiastic, as he had taken the short time spent at rest and started to see which of his power he still commanded and what didn't work.

It was going to be a very long night of trial and error at least, but one that Undyne would see work out. Anyone else would want to ask: Why Undyne would have allowed for some random stranger to stay in her room, blind or not, but this was simply beyond normal words or understanding. Normal reasoning went out the window, even though it didn't mean she'd allow him to do anything that embarrassed her again: like taking care of her when she was unconscious for so long. She was glad to not know and even though she could barely move (when not in his presence), there was no way that she wouldn't struggle through it for her own pride's sake. The Fish woman was done thinking so hard and once they'd made it to one of the upper-class suites (part of her ALWAYS wanted to see how ritzy the were), she whistled at the sight of the room.

This place was huge and catered to those who could afford such top dollar: often Mettaton was the only one who could. Still once they were inside and Undyne looked down at her robes, she looked back to Taiyang and questioned him on something damned important to her.

"Where the hell's my armor? I am NOT going to fight that damned kid without it. So where did you put it, eh?" Undyne's question was immediately answered as she'd find that her comrade revealed a bag, something that looked like a small sack.

"Things are not as they seam but this sack, has your armor and several provisions." he'd say this as he reached into the bag and drew out her armor, piece by piece and set it down on the carpeted floor for her.

That made her quirk a brow and look at the impossibly small sack that he was pulling these out of. Yeah, now she'd seen everything as far as strange things go. As she looked over armor, which still bore the damage from the attacks during her last battle with that creature. Even calling it a 'thing' was too kind and she knew it. There was no way that she could trust that title or how monstrous the creature must've been now as well.

But once again as she needed the disciplined thinking, she focused on feeling clean and knew that she needed a shower. Undyne looked at her ragged robes and then peered beneath, she was wearing some modest shirt and shorts over undergarments. He had done all of this blind? She didn't bother to ask and instead decided to ask him the question that she felt was important.

"Do you need any help? You can't see anything and you don't know this room's size or layout." Undyne was trying to return the kindness in part.

"Only when you're done with the shower, point to me the direction of the room, I will do the rest. I don't wish to trouble you anymore than is necessary." Taiyang by now had found the floor near a wall and was sitting, kneeling, with his eyes closed and the blindfold still over his slashed eyes.

"The hell? Don't worry about that! I'll help you as much as you need. We've got a weird connection anyone, I can sense it now and while I thought of it as creepy; there's nothing to be done with it." Undyne wasn't concerned about him being a pervert, since if he had been, she was sure she'd have gotten the vibe from him AND she'd have beaten the hell out of him: blind or not.

She did want to help him though, as he had been the one with the helping hand out this whole time. Still she was serious about what she said and when she hadn't gotten an answer from him in the few moments she expected him to spoke, she went on about the matter.

"I'll help you even IF you try to say you don't need it! I never leave debts unpaid, you hear me?!" Undyne's adamant nature was met with a small chuckle from Taiyang.

"Alright, I think I could use some help with finding the faucets once I'm in there. But I am well enough that I don't need any help with anything beyond direction. Fair enough?" the two-tailed tiger imagined this would suffice.

"Yeah, for now anyway." Undyne felt sure that he was trying to do the whole 'helpful, but less the one who needs help' kind of thing with her.

With a nod, the pair got to settling into the large room for the night. There was no more than one bed, but Undyne decided to sleep on the far side of the other bed. She needed to be close enough to find her strength, finding that there were limits to how far they could be before weakness befell her. Maybe 20 feet give or take? She hadn't noticed it at first, but now that the were not in the heat of the Hotland atmosphere, she could easily sense it. As she headed into the shower, in the large bathroom, once the door was closed behind her; she felt that border of her distance and felt that her steps beyond it were met with weakness.

'Nngh...N-No..." she felt herself place a hand on the wall and her body losing the zeal that it had as she walked. Was this bored energy..? No, it wasn't something that small at all, it was as if all traces of that strength she had moments ago never existed.

This was torment for her, almost like some kind of sick joke to remove her strength. The thing that was making her too weak to move, certainly THIS wouldn't be permanent? No...that wasn't the case, after she'd slept, she had more strength. Maybe they did need to wait, and that was something that she hated to think of. After seeing all of the dead on the way here, it just burned her up inside. Though she hesitated from letting that anger grow on her again, the way it had before led to her actually getting very physically hot.

Still as she felt herself slipping against the side of the wall, and managed to rest half slumped against the wall. From where she rested, the sense of just where Taiyang was in proximity to her was clear. He was against the outside wall in the den, she could almost see it...though her lack of strength right now was nothing but a weakness she couldn't afford. When she needed him to move, he did and quickly at that. He rose from the kneeling position, moved to the side of the wall opposite the wall where Undyne was slumped and knelt once again.

"Damn...that was close." Undyne muttered, rising as the strength returned to her slowly. Once she had enough of her strength back, she rose and resumed heading to the shower and just hoped he was within reach. She couldn't tolerate this being bound at the damned hip, she hoped tonight's rest would give her the dignity of not needing to lean on him, even figuratively through a wall for energy.

Undyne went about to shower, just feeling the edge of weakness, as if she pressed to the wall of the shower, it was just out of range. But still it was manageable, it allowed her enough room for privacy, she was in and doing her own thing. Though still annoying, this being bound within a certain range wasn't going to stop her at all. She felt stronger for having engaged with it, deciding not to so much as complain as that was beneath her right now too. There was a lot to learn, though she did hate not being in control like she was before this damned incident happened.

She put the thoughts out of her mind, finishing cleaning up and getting her ragged robes on. She'd had to see if Mettaton's shop had anything that she'd wear. Still, that would be the following day, as after bathing she felt that rest was a good idea. Still she'd make sure that her comrade got about his business. Once out, she made sure that Taiyang had gotten into the shower, she sat against the wall grudgingly, not liking how she was bound by this power.

Though she did not hold it against him, as it simply was, with that in mind Undyne sat patiently and waited for him to finish. The matter of which surprised her, only took around 20 minutes, an incredibly fast time for someone blind she thought. Between this and before long the blind feline was gently tapping a tail along the ground, before he'd walk the length of the room; dressed in the same ragged robes he wore earlier. At this range she could smell both old blood and the traces of his own recovering wounds. Perhaps it was just then as she considered it a real factor, the means that he moved on his own must have been based upon simple trial and error.

The very thing that he'd said a few times, that all he had known was just based upon some principles and guesses. It just made the whole situation that much more uncertain: not that it mattered, as she had long since made her mind what they were to be doing. As she watched him walk passed her, Undyne propped up and came to his side and then tugged him along with her to the bed.

"Is there something on your mind, Undyne?" Taiyang couldn't quite place this change in his comrade's actions, but had sat down on the bed when put down.

"It's nothing, we can't be far apart until I'm strong enough, I may as well get used to sticking somewhat close. I figure, if this is what we got, we'll make it work better than hell!" she said this enthusiastically, despite the fact it was irksome before to her acknowledge. Fortunately, it had grown easier due to deal with by the simple fact: it was easiest to accept it and make it even better.

Once the pair settled into the bed, the master was down on his back on the far side of the bed on the left, with Undyne near the other end of the bed. The pair were about at the edge of the range the two could have, fortunately there was enough space on a King size bed. Even though there was an awkward silence even after the lights went out, Undyne felt certain that Taiyang hadn't found sleep yet. Even with his eyes permanently closed, at least she imagined that blindness was like that. Like the permanent lack of vision in her other eye, it was something taken from him and that injustice made her righteous need to strike Chara down all the more.

Just how much in common did they have had been a question for her. She wondered about so many things, when left with nothing but this need to fill time. Even though she wished to focus on the one thing, parts of her could not have that happen and so her thoughts wandered everywhere. It hadn't taken very long before she found sleep, her good eye closing as she laid back and the darkness overcame her while she let herself get some rest once and for all. Her rest was sleepless, somewhat disturbed by images of that _thing_ wearing a child's body as it diced up everyone she cared about. 

The hours passed and her mind lingered on the confrontation ahead, was this creature waiting for her? Did it remember her defeat? These were some of her doubts, perhaps even fears: not that they mattered before her desire to set things straight. Part of her saw this manifestation in her mind's eye and seemed to be in a strange middle ground where she stood on the subject. Part of her wanted to be sure that she didn't linger, though that burning desire to win...that was what she reached for. It felt less hateful at this time, and though it burned aggressive it was not oppressive like before.

 _'This flame...it feels warm, like a strength from within, I need to...embrace it and be as one with it. This is mine, my determination has found a vessel, and that is me. I will bring what I desire...to fruition!'_

The power had seemed to stabilize and Undyne felt a little better, the warmth was something she took into her arms, with both arms wide as the energy seemed to engulf her.

 _'It feels...so inviting, my heart...no my very being is accepting this power. This IS me now, whatever the hell this is, my entire being is in one place, focused on crushing the enemy of the world.'_

Even in the scope of her mind, of her very dreams had envisioned the creature and she felt that she could challenge it with a better chance for victory. Her heart, her very being beat with purpose and she knew that she would devote everything towards crushing this brutish soul's very will to keep it from ever reviving again. She could feel the soothing thrum of power running through her and it brought her a strange bliss, almost peaceful despite her fiery demeanor. For a moment, she wondered if this was why her new comrade was always so calm and serene in his nature?

It was unnerving in part, since she almost felt that it made her soft, though she could not find any proof to back that up. In fact, she felt that she was more ready as opposed to the opposite. It was a strange mental readiness that she only experienced on the battlefield or during intense training. Some part of her seemed to feel that this might be only more useful to her at all times, granted she mastered it in all shape and form. There was time to adjust to this strange power that she found for herself with, after all this had been only the third day since her awakening that she'd found this power.

With Undyne's eyes suddenly opening, she felt her return to the land of the waking. It was there she found herself laying back in bed, her eye looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room. That was strange as a feeling, her senses seemed a little sharper than normal. She was aware that not only was Taiyang awake, but he was meditating now while laying down. When the heck did she pick up the ability to tell that about him? While she said nothing, as she sat up a part of her mind found more clarity and she looked upon the room and almost felt that she could sense something in the air. There were no words for it and that bothered her, since she could almost touch it...or at least felt she could.

"Oi, Taiyang get up. It's time for breakfast and I'll be making it." Undyne seemed to have a rule about her, preferring to have her comrade up while she made the food, naturally there was plenty in the kitchen to cook.

"Breakfast? Very well, I will go and awaken myself properly." he rose and Undyne rolled to her feet from the bed, as she felt the edge of that field of energy between them, the weakness came onto her and made her a bit wobbly; but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

"It seems we are managing better today than yesterday...at least an improvement." Taiyang said this as he leaned against the bed for support.

Undyne was not pleased with the weakness, though she couldn't disagree that the amount of healing overnight was quite incredible, considering how weak she was yesterday. This was slightly better, though her limbs still felt like weights attached to her body, moving a little sluggishly around the side of the bed, she walked within the edge of the field shared by her and Taiyang and as the feline headed into the bathroom to freshen up, she leaned against the wall and held her hand out.

"Alright, let's test it..." she held her hand out and summoned her spear, the glistening energy before her hand sparked with power, unlike ever before and she watched as a spear: more jagged at the spear point, wider and more defined in appearance stood before her. It caught her off guard, just how much denser it was and that it felt, she beamed at the effects on it.

Still it had been quite a tricky thing to manage, her spear was stable most times and at the rest of the moment, it ceased and would flicker unstably now and again. Still Undyne focused while gripping her spear, this was going to be the real trick...at least she felt that way. This was the power that was hers, the new strength that she didn't understand entirely. Though some part of her felt a rudimentary understanding, as if she could spell it out for herself by getting into the act more. Suddenly she felt a force pulling at her body, she lost concentration and the power fell away.

As she huffed, feeling herself weakened by the effort, she noticed the door to the restroom open and a very aware Taiyang looking at her. There was a spot of concern in his eyes, he'd sensed her fluctuation of power. There was no way that this would go as easily as hoped, no...he knew better inside.

"You must be careful Undyne, very careful with your new power. If it is anything like my original power...then you must be aware that _Dharma_ will be paid. For failing to focus, Dharma will respond and take that power equivalent away." Taiyang knew that she didn't know that, but he hadn't been absolutely sure it was still there until she'd made this current mistake with balance of her focus and power.

Undyne got what he said and found herself being rather stunned by this, she did understand his words and found herself surprised by the facts. The power had to be in focus and balance, it completely was lost? That was a lot of new things to consider, you can bet that it was annoying to her. But she could feel the power inside of her still stirring, it seemed to have settled a little bit by now. Though the drag on her body after the loss of the energy was a pain in the ass, it made her feel almost as bad as the day prior.

"You balance your powers every time before you use them..?" Undyne asked this, as it caused her a problem, even though she did what she normally did.

"Yes, I did. It has changed now, I'm still figuring it out. But certain principles remain the same." of that he felt sure of, he knew that he wasn't going to pretend he knew now. This was simply bad timing, but what choice did they have? Undyne wished to give chase and so they would from now.

Truth. It was probably the one reason that she didn't have any questions for Taiyang, since he never lied to her and answered everything with the truths that he knew. He made sure not to hide any thing from Undyne, as the pair were forced into a truly odd living arrangement by their revival. That was the same, constant reminder that came back again and again over the weeks that had already passed. Now dealing with it in real time was changing views on things. And so it was for her, as the captain of the guard to learn this new balance and master it shortly, at least she was determined to do so.

"Be that as it may, Taiyang, we don't have the luxury of much time. We'll be scouting out the nearby area for signs of that...beast." In truth, Undyne knew that she wouldn't be of much use this way, charging in would still be the plan of action, but first some scouting.

That too was starting to irk her a little bit, she was having moments where this clarity almost seemed too clam...or forced in some way. Either way, it wasn't how she felt and though she considered fighting it, part of her decided to simply use the damned focus. Clearly it was some part of her that was not avoiding the fire, but conducting it and with a mastery that she normally she showed when in full focus. Deciding not to overthink this, she shrugged to herself and headed into the bathroom, with her blind counterpart leaning against the wall to give her as much reach as the pair could have: it was just about the size of the bathroom internally. She'd given off a light huff, as she was just out of reach of a few things, but she put up with it.

Blind or not, she didn't trust her little friend in the room with her. She trusted his integrity well enough, it was just embarrassing in general. Her pride wasn't going to tolerate that damned thing that all, so she didn't bother allowing it. With her mind focused upon her morning ritual in the bathroom, she thought about what they'd do once out of here.

"Done! Alright, let's get some grub cooking. You make decent food, hurry with it." Undyne said this as she left the restroom, since she was feeling quite hungry, she didn't want to take her time waiting long.

"Of course, let me off to it then." Taiyang said as he went towards the kitchen area, planning something to be light, to let them move quickly, but tide them over for a while.

Still the morning went about without incident, they'd had pancakes from scratch, something of the ingredients being easy to find had made this job easier. Once the two were fed and underway, Undyne walked at the blind feline's side and was directing him so that he didn't end up crashing into any walls. Surely, he said that he could move on his own, but she was done with that noise quickly. Deciding that it would be better for him to follow with her, as she decided that they would make their way through the hotel and towards the CORE. Undyne grew more disturbed as they walked through, as all of the dust around was a sure sign of all the victims.

"..." Undyne clenched her fist and looked at Taiyang, who also seemed to be uncomfortable by the scenario.

The pair had failed to stop the creature, that **thing** that was once human, she didn't know why she still thought about it so. As if...some part of her felt bad that things turned out this way, she looked to Taiyang with a question in her eyes. This was something that he was able to answer, rather quickly in term of a response; as he felt the exact some pang.

"We can't help but think, 'what if?' That's basically it, we don't focus on it, so that's all we can do with it." he'd meant in general, as one couldn't ever focus on such a thing too long.

As they passed through the levels of the CORE, Undyne tried her best to ignore the heat, as it weighed in on her. Being in this building was always hot, still she ignored it and marched on, while Taiyang was going to get something to help her cope with the heat. He'd drawn out the gourd of water and held it out to Undyne, she took it and as they walked, she drank a healthy amount of water. As the trek seemed to grow in speed, as Undyne walked faster, seeing the dust and growing more urgent in a need for revenge, to set this right. This particular feeling was growing in urgency as they passed through the CORE's doors and into the main show area.

"...Mettaton." Undyne said the name with recognition, looking at the remains of Alphys' robot, he looked different, but the style of the scattered body parts told her everything she needed to know.

The sight was grisly, enough to turn the gaze of Undyne, at seeing the lifeless scattered machine parts, that which she knew had once been alive at one point. She took Taiyang's hand and almost dragged him out of the room, taking him towards the exit...this was where they were headed towards the Castle. This was the last place that the creature could be, she felt nothing but a growing anger inside of her. Her pace quickened and was quick enough now that the two-tailed tiger monster was stumbling to keep up. She'd been squeezing his hand with great strength, though he did not flinch; he did feel all the tension that was raging inside of her.

"This...cannot be forgiven, it WILL not be forgiven! I am going to kill that creature! For taking everything away from the world! Our hopes and dreams, they WILL be avenged!" Undyne's bellow of anger came, and for the first time she desired nothing more than blood. For the moment, not honor, not justice, not righteous vengeance, just...hate fueling her at the moment.

There was nothing but rage within the heart and mind of the angered Captain of the Guard. No, she didn't deserve that title after failing. She was just someone who was going to get some revenge now, she was a righteously angered soul. The burning seemed to take a form within her and seemed to fit her state of being. One word came through her mind and something seemed to catch her off guard, as she said the one word that came to her mind.

"Asura." was the one word that came to Undyne's mind and was spoke there without hesitation.

It had come up before, at least in some form, the whisper of a vengeful form of her that demanded attention. It hadn't a name before this, but it seemed to have one now. It was burning within the center of her heart and easily echoed a desire for revenge building inside of her. She looked to Taiyang, imagining that he had some clue and indicated as much as they met gazes.

"Well? What is it? Tell me about it." Undyne had an expectant look on his face, since he spoke about it so often. Well not this specifically, but a load of things that she didn't really pay much mind to before these past few days.

"A power within your heart that seeks release, payment for those who have died." Taiyang gave her the best explanation of it, as far as he could tell.

She would become something of a force, at her own whim, would she become a new force to be reckoned with. It gave her more than a little hope for vengeance, in fact she felt that she wouldn't lose. Yes...echoes of the feelings from before, that this power would give her the ability to succeed where she had failed once. As Undyne realized the power in its form, some of the energy took form around her right fist. The energy swirled like water, flowing rapidly and gaining a rounded, sharp edge as a spear forged from her hand. As she twirled the spear, the spear head, shaft of the spear, and pommel end all forged. A single spin brought her all the meaning that she sought inside, somehow it made everything clear as day and she found her enlightenment of sorts.

Though by the time all of this happened, things had been getting a bit heavier...the atmosphere had turned very hostile. It felt as if there was something looming ahead that or what had transgressed here was by far, worse than anything else they knew. As they came upon the long hallway just before the throne room it hit them all at once. Such malice lingered in the room, the vitriol seemed to be eating at Undyne somewhat. It was all in all an alien feeling, to feel all of these strange sensations at once and get images in her mind.

"Gah! How do you...turn this off?!" Undyne was holding her temples, and though she didn't fall to her knees, she got a vast array of imagery in her head all at once.

"You can't...sorry..." Taiyang sounded very sad that she was having to see, what he no doubt was witnessing.

The jumble of imagery lacked words as it was just a vile snowball of pain, hatred, some minor regrets to major ones. She could sense it all in varying amounts and the images were not ones she wanted to see. The many times...that she'd see a face that she didn't recognize...was that supposed to be Sans? She couldn't believe this! A lazy skeleton perhaps, but always generally relaxed...at least he came off that way. It hadn't really mattered, especially with the way things appeared to be going. Undyne was not certain about what she's dealing with all of this information at this time, it had brought her a new form of agony.

"No..! I don't want to see this, not these images!" this was not fear, but some fine mix of anger and despair at having to see one of her friends fight in here. This room, this was the last stand, Sans was more powerful than she EVER knew. In fact, he felt so weak because he could not take more than one hit. She understood everything as she felt the remains of battle, the end of the battle blurred away. But the outcome was clear, she saw the dust, saw his jacket and shorts.

The red on the floor it all, it made her so angry and she let out a cry of anguish. Why did it have to replay in her mind?! There were a number of questions that she asked at first, before she stood up and a small burning aura around her body stabilized and she'd affirmed herself. The power had a place, it was all hers to command and she would not have it acting out. Undyne felt something inside of her becoming truly strong and again, another veil was lifted the instant she felt this. She could tell that Taiyang had this degree of strength and a bit more, how deep did it go?

"Alright, I get why you can't show me. So why not use it? I've seen nothing of this power, nothing to help you out yet." Undyne knew there was no threat, but couldn't he see and expand with it?

"I can experience the world without that strength or degree to increase my range. I am content to wait until it is necessary, that is all." Taiyang's relaxed approach still irked her some.

But again some part of her understood him and did not question the reasoning that went into what made him such a success as a warrior. She could count on him for this second battle, this time they'd win. They'd find that creature and kill it...kill it permanently somehow, that was what she told herself was possible. As she rose from the ground in the great hall, seeing the royal seal on the wall made her remember why she rose to her position. It was to protect monsters, all kinds from the worst the humans had to offer...or in such a case, to face evil that would threaten it all; was out to destroy the entirety of the world.

"Tell me something, Taiyang. Why do you fight?" Undyne asked it out of the blue.

"That reason is to preserve life, as none deserve to be judged by a single entity, no matter how powerful it is or where its strength comes from." Taiyang's reasons were simple, they aligned with Undyne's natural reasoning.

Undyne nodded and then grabbed his hand again, whatever the reason not really withstanding: the bottom line was that she was not waiting for him to catch up. They were getting to the end of the hall right now and into the throne room. Was the beastly apparition waiting for them at the barrier? Undyne's grip increased as she stepped through the throne room, she could sense the loss of life there and the dust...she knew it was Asgore then and there. Part of her wanted to scream out in her rage, where was this little devil? This demon?!

She could see nothing, could not sense a trace or hint of the evil that this being had left in its wake. Something felt off and wrong, but she had nothing to settle for this, nothing that would let her get revenge. Her hand squeezed Taiyang's again before she let it go, stepped away from him and walked up to the barrier and started to pummel it. Her fists beating against the barrier with great sparks of energy crackling off of it as she let off a great yell. Her rage had no outlet, where was the little demon?!

"WHY DID I COME BACK?! WHY DID I SURVIVE?!" Undyne's frustrations were being carried along in great echoes as she slammed her fists against the wall, as he manifested a growing aura around her as she punched against the wall of unbreakable, unbending light.

Her rage was not finished as she beat on the wall and the aura burning around her had become dense enough, the aura was burning in a vibrant light; there had been a swirling halo around the base of her back. Not one that she could see, but her anger had turned into anguish soon as she could find no release for it. Tears of anger and frustration streamed from her eyes and as she finally stopped, she drooped to one knee and punched the ground. Eventually the energy disappeared from her form, after her feelings had reached past their high point.

The proud Captain of the Guard rose from her position and found herself with a very difficult place. There was no one to rescue, she just knew that something was wrong with this moment, it was that she sensed nothing of that beast! She looked to Taiyang, who could only feel her anguish and try not to be swallowed by it.

"What can we do? WHAT can we do now?! We're alive! And for what damned purpose?!" Undyne was quite furious, as if Taiyang had planned this; she turned to him with some of her anger.

"I don't know. We did not do this...did not plan this, I did not plan to live to see this day." He felt Undyne press him back to the wall, both hands on his shoulders while she shook him.

"Don't give me that! Unplanned or planned, doesn't matter! The damned question is NOW what?!" Undyne would not take no for an answer, she demanded something from him, and clearly that was understanding and an answer.

"We...try to live, we can't stop here. We're alive, someone has to be with us...life must still be, and I can't believe that we've lost...the dust, all who faced this creature are gone. But many escaped, we...we have hope Undyne." what did Taiyang know? He didn't know anything, no more than anyone else. But certainly he could say what it was that his comrade may have needed to hear.

"GAH! You speak such grand nonsense! As if you knew it all, let's leave here now!" Undyne was through with reason, especially HIS making sense; during a time like this she had to hurt something!

Undyne grabbed Taiyang's hand and stormed out of the barrier hall, she was done waiting and with frustration only building the longer she was there; she couldn't stand being there a moment longer. Her body thrummed with energy and she had no place to channel it, that was horrible lacking a direction. She'd brought herself right back to the MTT Resort and her was squeezing Taiyang's bad enough that she bruised his knuckles somewhat. Finally letting him go, she'd slammed the door behind them and still while fuming did manage to keep herself from destroying the room they were in. She felt defeated and without a target, she was looking for something to use the energy on. How could she not be upset?

-18 Hours Later-

It was a time of rest, the pair had been resting after all the effort put into getting to the great barrier room. Nothing...they found nothing out there. It still weighed on Taiyang and he felt disappointed in himself for not sensing it. More that he'd failed to make any actual impacts on the presence, what was there for them to do now? They could not rebuild a land alone, the other monsters had escaped...the tunnels that lead out of Mount Ebott were naturally the way to go. He knew that the others had left that way, and soon so would they when they were strong once again.

Undyne had lost much of her strength after all of the focus on it that she'd made, her body was run down after all of the strength that was used during her outcry of anguish and the return. She slept and so did he, both now were in their minds...the space that was briefly shared between them by a cruel twist of fate. That which brought them back to life was not a benefactor or an enemy, it simply existed and left them alive. Fate could be cruel was the word and this was their world now and they'd continue without any sure means of making it better.

For the Captain of the Guard this was no way to live, no one to be sure that she could protect. She looked upon view from the bed, rather above it as part of her spirit was drifting above the bed. She wanted to be in peace, she had wanted to tell Alphys of her crush, that feeling that would never happen. Where did her heart lie now? With that loss? She was at a point of agony, and she hated it with all of her heart. This was not something that she wanted to let ruin her future...her life, happiness was a possibility.

That got her up, what the hell was she going to do with this? She knew that she would be alive for all eternity, alone with her comrade and the one who would walk with her then unless they found the other monsters. That was her only hope, to believe in the fact that everyone escaped, there was hope with that in mind. Taiyang was going to be the only person she saw until they found them. Perhaps she was just admitting it to herself, that she didn't know what the future held...if anyone could call THIS a future.

 _'This...is not life, but I won't quit. I don't do that, I'll NEVER yield to anything! I'll MAKE it worth living, nnggaah!'_

It was a rebellion against her own feelings of shame, of everything that had made her up to this point, she was going to have to power through it all! She cursed and mentally screamed, just woke herself up as she gave off a light murmur. It was a painful realization that hit her and before she felt her body awaken, and the haze of sleep began to fade. She looked over her comrade in some pity, while she did not know his own vices and personal issues if any; she had not cared earlier that he may have suffered his own. She placed one hand on her head and looked at him with her remaining eye, spying the resting Tiger who lay across the long king-size bed from and she let off a breath.

This was going to be her companion at the very least, until they found others and Undyne had her thoughts on him and his focus. He'd been completely concerned with helping her and had no apparent reason for himself thus far. At no time had Taiyang said anything about what he hoped to do while chasing this abomination of a child, he simply lent her both his knowledge and assistance. It was only right that she found out what it was he was after. That would be the thing that she addressed next, what he was planning to do and how they'd do this together.

As Taiyang came to wake, Undyne was sitting closer to him, having spent the time that he rested thinking about what she wanted to do next. Another day had passed in part, after wasting so much power the pair eventually slept off the exhausted state from their trek to the barrier and then back to the Resort. The strength was greater today and Undyne had decided not to bother checking the range, as realistically she was the fourth day of recovery from mortal wounds. Likely she could just hold herself up, though she'd decided not to focus on her pride and instead put her recovery ahead of it all. Looking upon Taiyang, she'd rubbed his shoulder and patted him to get him up.

"Wake up Taiyang, we've got things to do today. Like focusing on recovering, these wounds won't treat themselves right?" Undyne seemed to have developed a different attitude, after having time to reflect on the hopelessness of the situation.

"Yeah, alright let's go." the upbeat attitude had surprised him, given the despair yesterday, he hadn't expected her mood to be so bright.

Once Taiyang got out of bed, he'd gone about his usual stretching habits, this mirrored by Undyne's own physical exercise. Undyne pushed herself through 50 push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and a whole other onslaught of focused exercises. The pair were done after about 5 minutes, that was something that made Undyne grin a bit as clearly they were both physically adept and trained body and magic for the sake of monster kind. Once they'd finished up, the pair had both gone to the kitchen and basically went about getting the breakfast made. Today it was something a little different, as the air between them wasn't so tense.

It was something that Undyne hadn't sensed since she'd trained Papyrus and her other disciples in the Royal Guard. While they were gone, taken from her forcefully, the feeling was at least similar and this was something that she was pushing off as she didn't trust him before. Between this feeling and the fact that he was trying to help her over all this time helped his case. This was the kind of trust that would have kept them from losing on the bridge...at least the thought suddenly came to her mind. Even though that wasn't the question that she verbally asked him.

"Why have you never appeared before us? I mean you could have helped the Royal Guard, we could've all become stronger working as one! So what happened?" Undyne was between somewhat enthusiastic and angry that he'd never really come forth.

"My father did not like the King's decree, while I was still very young, he took my mother and I to found the Samsara Caves; where we stayed for my lifetime. Though we ventured out from time to time and mingled loosely, we were never so close as to be drawn into royal duties. It's why the cave and its followers were only rumors, nothing more at the time." Taiyang shared the truth, the sad truth about a disagreement that led his father and mother into exile.

Undyne was quiet for the moment, as that truth hit her pretty hard, as such the reason being due to a disagreement that all of this happened. Still she wasn't going to have that now and looked into his eyes with a fierce, determined look.

"Then start over, right now. You and me are going to start the Royal Guards over now with the job to protect the innocents like before! Though it's all we have now, so what! This place isn't done, we're not finished yet." Undyne took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, and during the moment of odd syncing with her comrade she had almost yanked him face to face with her from his half laying/half sitting up position.

"Gah!" Taiyang's surprise had been the first thing to make Undyne's grin turn into a smirk, his perfect balance had been toppled and it amused her. Between that and the fact that she'd caught him and was holding him up against her part way so that she could look at his clouded, sliced pupils as he met her gaze.

Even this close, there was no awkwardness for Taiyang due to their connection, that odd binding of souls, magic, and mind. She felt a strange sense of comfort pass through her as she looked at the serene look on his face. How he put her at ease was still unnerving, but she could accept what it was that was happening. Still the moment of silence was broken when he answered her call to arms, he nodded firmly in agreement with her.

"Yes, I concur with you. There's nothing more that I'd want to do than take action, protecting the weak and innocent from harm. Let's re-form the Royal Guards and that purpose will be all that we need." he'd say this before realizing how close he was to her, close enough that she pressed against him slightly.

"Then we're going to do that, we'll bring a unified front and teaching to the Royal Guard, unlike anything that existed before! They will learn everything we have to teach, which means you'll need to show me what you know. Once we're well enough, then we can spar safely and see what's known as what, all of this while trace the path the others escaped on." Undyne seemed to be sure of herself again, feeling good to make some plans for the future. It meant that she hadn't given up on living, and that she found focus despite her own loss.

Beyond words, for the time that Undyne peered into his cloudy, ruined eyes with her single eye she had a strange revelation. If anything, there was no need to be closed off around Taiyang. He was a complete stranger in one part and the other half of it was that she knew secrets of his that had been well tucked away. Such things like his tail amusement with watching droplets fall from inside of the Samsara caves and to time them for hours, it was a harmless but well kept secret. Or that times when he'd be meditating that he would often take catnaps, even with his mind on an ascended plane of contemplation.

Undyne kept no true secrets except for harbored feelings for someone who might not be alive anymore. She couldn't possibly tell, Alphys had been distraught over the deaths, she'd sworn to Undyne if she lost that she'd do something drastic...some part of her felt that it had come to pass. The thought hurt more than living, it made breathing harder than lifting heavy weights that she'd hoisted while conditioning herself physically ever could have. Looking to Taiyang, she asked him a question that she was already pretty sure he did not know for certain.

"You know of Dr. Alphys right..? Do you think that she escaped?" Undyne asked him and some part of her knew that she had perished. She didn't have to see it to read the feeling, the dreary feeling that clouded her mind at the thought of it.

"I...don't know, but I don't think the situation reflects well, if the level of dust we've seen is an indication. Anyone who opposed that...thing is dead." Taiyang knew it, as they had been nothing but victims along the same trail of destruction.

Still he didn't want to think about it and all he could do was think to apologize to her, Undyne didn't deserve what happened to her life, anymore than anyone else had. It was a cruel fate for someone to come back and find that their old laugh was in tatters. Though it was more than just her life in tatters, his head fallen to tiny little pieces just the same. But in that same light, Taiyang didn't lose as much in his eyes; he sent all of his students away before going to fight. While the loss was minimal, Undyne shook her head gently and looked to him.

"This isn't about me or my loss Taiyang, WE'VE both lost something, lives and stability. Much worse than that, so let's not try to minimize that anymore. Let's realize the loss and just go forward from here." Undyne's words were just that affirming.

She was not going to stand for anymore of his side stepping of the situation, in fact as she got up, still Undyne held him to her side. Deciding that her sudden idea was probably one of the oddest she'd ever consider, but that it would just work in this case; she began tugging him off towards the bathroom. As Taiyang stumbled the first few steps, eventually his legs adjusted and he stumbled with her. The blind being lead by a powerful Fish monster who knew what she was in charge.

"Where are we going, Undyne?" he'd asked her a simple question, as the usual routine was to the restroom first.

"To the bath, we're going to try something a little different today. You're going to be in, while I shower." Undyne however, made something very clear in the next instant. "Stay against the wall, you being in here is a test of my comfort zone with you. It's true, you put me at some ease, but I'll be damned if I trust this that easy!" Undyne was simply telling the case of the truth here, she was pushing her boundaries for whatever reason she chose to.

Maybe she wanted to have someone that she could trust this much, she seemed to be wanton for something to mean anything in her life. She wasn't really sure where she stood, even now and that would be something that was clear. Though she said as much, Undyne wasn't going blindly down any path; she was going to learn more of this power that she had. Pushing boundaries was how she lived her life, it was one of her rules to run things to the extreme and this was simply another chance. She'd come a long ways before allowing this stop this progression.

Comfort had its limits, she knew this as a fact and planned to test this luck every day. She never liked having someone where she couldn't see them before, or someone close enough to strike her. Something had her guard down around him and she decided that she was not only going to see how far it went, but she'd be seeing where the edge was here too. This day would be a strong first, testing limits of all kinds for her. Part of her feared where it would go before and as of this day, she was casting it aside and choosing the favor of a limitless set of boundaries that she controlled.

Once the parameters were set, Undyne dropped Taiyang off against the wall and he settled back against it. The Two-tailed Tiger set himself against the tile wall and folded both legs beneath him in a lotus position. Being blind was a good thing as it inherently kept him from being a pervert by visual. He focused on his mind and the drops of water that he could hear, that little favorite of his kept that thinking in a pure place. While Undyne had stood in the shower, completely undressed and surprisingly calm despite his presence being so close. In fact, she was not only at ease, but she was also in a slightly better mood from the serenity he gave off due to meditating.

As Undyne turned on the shower and turned her back to her comrade-in-arms, she couldn't help but just relax. Since having him in here felt more akin to having an extra set of eyes there that were her own. With this comfort in the back of her mind, she settled for the feeling of the hot water washing over her skin, the much needed moisture bringing her relaxation for one of the few down times she gave herself. Today was going to be a grueling one done right in the resort, she intended to take a chance with learning her powers with Taiyang helping out with focus. She planned to master these powers that made her 'Asura' as she knew it to be called.

As she washed herself off, she turned to watch the meditating feline and couldn't help but laugh a little, he was placid alright. She didn't sense any intention of any kind off of him and that was worthy of praise in its own right. A warrior who kept his mind focused on whatever it was that he put his mind to, training would be very easy with him. She did have to say that she was certain he'd give her a fair match, as opposed to her powerful aura of magic and raw intensity; Taiyang was a tempered soul who kept the power focused as one. Her partner was one of ingenuity with his skill and she'd be trading off that with intensity, she'd teach him to live with a fiery passion in return for a tamer focus.

"Gah...how do you stand it, Taiyang? I hate just thinking! I prefer action over nothing! Look at how little one gets done with all that...contemplating!" Undyne interrupted her own thoughts, as she sat down beneath the water, letting it bead on her as she had finished bathing. Letting it soak into her skin was just more for her enjoyment while this sudden conversation was in motion.

"I'd imagine it's because you are a woman of action, of principle through motion. You do more than one thinks in a shorter time. It defines your character, your very fiery nature I'd say shines through." Taiyang was complimenting her but also hinting as to why it seemed the thinking was too much.

The two had very different natures in that capacity, but it was merely that of a complete circle, that of opposing elements. In this case, akin to fire and water, despite Undyne's master of water magic itself defied it's notion; that did not reflect her spirit. Undyne got what he was saying right away and laughed at it, he wasn't wrong as she had a burning soul that would not quit. Taiyang had grown quite fond of her fiery spirit, throughout the entire ordeal she kept him with a slab of hope for some revenge. Though they did not get it, still together they were going to forge a path; with her leadership.

"Come here, Taiyang." Undyne said calmly, still sitting beneath the shower.

"You're not through yet, Undyne. I can wait you know." he'd say this, as it wasn't an after thought, but as soon as he protested; Undyne huffed at him.

"I know that dummy, did I say get in the shower? I set come here. Sit in front of the shower, it's not like you're gonna see anything right? So, come here." in such a case, she waited patiently for him to come closer.

She knew why he was reluctant, he was respectful of her personal space, but she didn't have time for that right now. Once he was close enough, she grabbed his wrists and tugged him to sit in front of her, maybe 1 foot apart now, in the large open basin shower that she was in. Taiyang was now sitting, with his hands in hers just slightly out of the shower's reach. Though she saw the blush in his cheeks, she didn't mind that he was bashful or something. She had a point to make and as she gave his hands soft squeezes, she'd decided to get to the point of her having him here.

"We can't afford to have boundaries between us the same way as before, I mean...hell this feels almost too damn normal or calm. BUT it must become the standard for us if that's the case, I want us closer than close and using our powers so we're in perfect sync!" Undyne's spirit surged and as she emphasized this, she gasped as she felt a surge of energy from Taiyang.

For both the feeling of the connection was electrifying and yet calming, the most serene state of all. Thus far, it was the closeness of their minds that had brought them this close together now, the touch mad everything seem as if it always made sense and Undyne's grip tightened on his hands. She was a monster possessed by the surge of energy, the off feeling of completion between them both. This connection became a domain for her heart and soul, again odd fell short to describe the kind of sensation. She looked into Taiyang's eyes and tugged him against her in order to hold him proper.

"!" the suddenness of being pulled by Undyne's strength had him spilling partway against her chest, with her arms folding around his waist. Taiyang was resting flush against Undyne now, getting a little wet as far as his robe's top was concerned, though it seemed silly to worry about now.

For a moment she said nothing, just looked into his eyes and seeing the deep red blush in his cheeks. All she could do was look upon him as if looking would allow her to decipher the answers that she needed now. Without a word she drew undid the robe and removed it from him and set it aside on the floor, before drawing him into the shower with her. There were no words for the look on herself as she finally spoke up about her action.

"I believe I said no boundaries between us didn't I? For some reason, I don't feel like sticking my spear into your skull for being anywhere near me while I am bathing. So I took a risk for you, and here you sit...not yet dead. I don't know what the hell happened to me when I recovered, if some parts of my soul and yours jumbled; but this isn't normal. That's the bottom line...a monster returning from the dead, coming back from the brink of being turned to dust. We're no longer normal monsters by any means, so let's see where this damn thing leads us." Undyne's words were dead serious, there was no bluffing here and Taiyang was floored.

"No boundaries..? I mean, I don't mind co-habitation or anything. But I couldn't intrude like this, I mean full time. I just-" Taiyang was still talking when Undyne placed a finger his lips and hushed him.

Undyne just held him close to her with her strong arms and looked at him quietly, as she said earlier that thinking took too much time. What did she want to do with this moment? Even she didn't really know, it was just that this like what she needed, even if just the physical closeness of someone who helped her feel complete. She wasn't even actually sure what she felt towards Taiyang, if anything at all, the only thing clear was that it was a feeling that she wanted. As she shut her eye, she let the new sensation of the wet, matted fur of Taiyang's pressing to her chest set into her mind.

The fur was an odd thing to her at first, it was a little bit abrasive, though somewhat smooth against her scales. Before long she ran a hand along his cheek and cupped it, opened her eye and looked at his blushing face and leaned in and allowed a gentle brush of the lips. Any other time, there would have the question burning in her: 'What the bloody hell are you doing?!' and the answer to the question was painfully simple to her; as she was trying to feel. Getting that feeling of Alphys being dead, some part of her knowing that had numbed and hollowed her heart out. In a world destroyed by that damned creature, she decided to make things work on her own terms; for her the fact that her heart beat a little faster gave her hope.

It was something, even if it was like cheating or ignoring a warning label on something, consequences be damned for her and everything in the way of it. They'd be leading the survivors once they found them, they or at least protecting them all from harm or danger of any kind. All humans they came across later would die, she'd see to it...but vengeance wasn't what she wanted now. It was feeling, some kind of balance in a life that might be filled with conflict later. She seized it now, in the form of Taiyang, THEY were going to become balance itself for their people.

(-Warning: Mature Content ahead-)

How long had this kiss been going on? Undyne's mind was swimming in sensations that she'd rarely allowed herself to feel before. Letting off a small sound as she lay Taiyang on the floor of the shower, Undyne allowed herself to be in her element completely and deepened the kiss. Even though this kind of act was new to her, the carnal feeling of what should be done came quickly. She was straddling Taiyang, which happened at some point during the kissing, she couldn't be bothered to know when. All that was certain for her was that empty feeling was almost completely gone for once.

"Mmph...oh." A sound of surprise rose from Undyne's lips, muffled by the kiss that she still had pressed to Taiyang's lips.

Her hips had found his and began to gently rub against his fur, the friction made her shiver slightly. She hadn't thought about Taiyang's actual responses to her advances on him, though she felt his claws raking across her waist, holding onto her as she continued to lead them into this act. It gave her some peace of mind that he was not refusing her, he did not try to push her off. On impulse, she took one of his hands into one of hers and curled their fingers together while gently licking at his lips. The exploration of what she could do with him, all of it was something that she'd had welled up for so long.

She'd never forget exactly how it was she wanted to do this so long, how waiting for Alphys to approach her had been agonizing. How she felt in the end that she waited too long, too much before she ever did this...her thoughts were still on her lost love. Undyne would never forget what she lost, and that would only make her stronger. This was why she held her experience now, why she embraced it and the person who'd gone and allowed her to feel this pleasure now. This thing that she'd fight to protect at the center of what matters most to her: life, feeling, and people she'd sworn to protect.

"..?" Undyne looked down at Taiyang's face and she could see his widening eyes, as her tongue still muffled his cries of pleasure. The weight of the sensations had drawn her into another intense surge that caused her to cry out soon after, as her womanhood parted slightly and rubbed against the feline maleness that had long since hardened under her grinding and hip gyrations.

For Taiyang, the experience was one of an overwhelming nature, as all of it had been so sudden. There were no words for this, as all of it just kind of melted together and the feelings swallowed him whole. Taiyang had never held anyone in a special place like that, he had never been away from training his students to ever consider it. But then for the heroic Captain of the Guard to make her decision on a whim, simply left him in a daze at first. Everything in the collective dance of heat and passion growing between them had left him on the barely keeping pace aspect of it.

The tiger could feel the mighty fish woman rubbing her now, moistening femininity up and down his vein ridden, barb tipped flesh harder and harder for the sake of stimulation. Her exploration of both her pleasure and their bodies brought him only greater pleasure as it left him moaning. Though he could have tried to do more, as his mind finally embraced the fact that this was happening and they were going to be going further together; there was no space for words and he knew it. This was out of this world, and with no words for it all he could do was try to keep up. With one hand squeezing Undyne's and the other rubbing up and down her side as she took yet another move that had him squeeze both her hand and her waist.

"U-Undyn-uuuaahhhne!" the boss tiger monster shuddered and cried out her name as he felt an intense heat, a tight, clutching sensation suddenly vise gripping his tiger flesh.

There were no words for the feeling of Undyne's grip on the sudden intruder that she finally aligned with and pushed down on. The friction and the feeling of something pushing further into her urged her onward, it all felt intensely good...no incredible would be better for a description!

"Ah~!" she'd groaned as well, loudly in pleasure as she dropped herself down on Taiyang's ribbed flesh and felt both a strong tinge of pain, she felt her walls pulsing with the pain as she let herself adjust to it.

The feeling of being stretched and filled was nothing like she expected, this was not the future she'd have chosen. But...she embraced what she had, as this was going to be the thing that she fought for. To live the life that she could make best of, and never to forget a thing unexplored and the regret that remained because of it. She felt that burning inside of her stir and she grabbed it, as she became it in the midst of her passion. As she embraced the flames of Asura from within: her body gained muscle, an array of magical energy that cascaded off of her figure, as the power appeared to complete itself.

Taiyang's body resonated with the opposite force, that fluidity and the force of the wild tamed by his body and mind. His magic pulsed to life and surrounded them pair in large, 3D caricatures of monster script, the symbolic forms of 'Enlightenment', 'Focus', 'Divine', 'Potential', were just some that took shape around the pair. The momentum of the magical shot down as Undyne started to move, and the harmonizing of magical energies fell away very suddenly. As another set of moans, shivering of Taiyang, the working shoulder muscles of Undyne's and her mighty hips pushing down into her partner's lap. Very suddenly she was not only in motion, but she was dragging along her more subtle partner along for the ride into intense friction.

Undyne's eye looked upon Taiyang's and at some point when they'd separated, she'd moved her upper body to rest down against his and met him again, this time a quickly returned kiss of heat and need. While her breasts flattened against Taiyang's furry, muscular chest she deepened the needy kiss and felt for the moment all of anything else fade away. There was nothing now but this pleasure sought out between the two of them, the working of their bodies against one another while Undyne moved her powerful body fluidly as she found a good rhythm. Moving like a white river rapid, Undyne's body moved circular and with more powerful force; pressing Taiyang down as his hips moved up against hers. The two groaned upon the impact and her hips rolled down and dragged up while feeling their bodies briefly separate a moment before she slammed her hips down again. The one hand that she had still linked with Taiyang's had never loosened its grip on his, in fact the squeezing had been bad enough on the pair the two were bleeding a little bit from the tense squeezing they'd been up to.

"Gnnuaah!" Undyne let off a loud groan and planted herself firmly in Taiyang's lap again, she grabbed his shoulders and dragged him up into her arms. He sat up the instant that she drew him up and he kissed her softly.

Part of Taiyang was completely hers now, his heart had melted and there he just squeezed her hand again and used his free hand to clutch her butt hard. His body was at her mercy, happily being challenged and with each thrust having its greatest impact on him. He felt that churning in his stomach only back building with more urgency as he rocked up into her and while he attempted to grow more frantic, and pushed his hips put; Undyne pushed him down and took him to the hilt within her. Now sheathed all the way inside of the mighty fish woman, he bit his lips and felt his shaft started to seize inside of her. But as he felt himself about to reach the rays of light, he'd felt a tight clamping around his maleness that held his base firmly and kept him from releasing.

"No...Not yet..! Nngh...! You're going to finish this right!" Undyne scolded him as she started to ride him harder than she was. By now she had gotten the hang of the action, the pounding sensations were incredible and to her as she forced him to hold off with a constant squeeze; she'd bounced with a growing speed as she wiggled her hips each time she felt him hilt inside of her.

She could feel every pulse from his shaft and her body had responded to each of the throbbing sensations with more of a taste for release now than ever. With each of her firm thrusts, the burning within her seemed more sustained by the moment; even when she came down on her next thrust and the sensations struck her by surprise. This was it! The intensity of her walls clenching around his flesh more as her hot nectar was released in a strong squirting torrent down over Taiyang's shaft.

"Nyyaagghh!" one strong, final cry from Undyne and her muscles squeezing harder, before eventually loosening, there she felt a hardy heat and powerful spurting heat shoot deeply into her depths. There upon Taiyang's orgasm, and feeling him still spurting inside of her, she let off a relaxed sigh and remained seated with him still inside of her.

As the world seemed to slowly come back and the feeling of the water beading upon her back reminded her that they were still being beaded by the water, all she chose to do was to sit and soak for the moment. As she looked down upon her breathing partner, she let off a soft laugh and then traced one hand over his stomach briefly before kissing his nose and laying upon him. With no spoken words, the pair remained together through the now very cold shower in the remains. At some point following, the two decided to finish cleaning up and retired to the bedroom once again.

(-End mature scene-)

There wasn't much to be said between them as they washed up, only looks of some bashfulness from Taiyang had made Undyne smile a little bit. This awkwardness between them was still there, but for a completely different reason now as it were. The two returned to the warmth of the blankets, sitting on it wrapped in the king-size blankets in order to discuss things. Undyne dragged him into a one armed hold, with her arm tucked around his waist and with a light tug, he was at her side. She smirked at his nature, still this slightly humble nature; it was kind of cute.

"Still a little nervous, Taiyang?" Undyne rubbed his side and he leaned into her more.

"Yes, actually I am. I've never really been amongst the monster population, as much as I want to help, part of me is still unsure." Taiyang told the truth, as all of the training and meditation wouldn't be able to keep him certain either.

"Well don't be, I said that we'll be doing this together, didn't I? I didn't know what was coming before, but I needed to know that I had something worth keeping. My life, no...our life is worth living, I don't know what brought us back and that no longer matters." Undyne could never forget what she lost, that which was lost after she fell in battle herself alongside someone that she'd awaken with as well.

This was the only hope to go on now, things were gone and would never be what they were, but it was time to rise again as a new kind of hero. She'd decided to rise to surpass her former glory, it was time to become the true hero of monsters. If not a symbol, then she could at least be a shield of the survivors and to bring them some hope for their people. Slaughter them as you could, but you cannot take them away from the true soul of the people. The true heroine would rise and to this, the Undying determination would guide the people into something of a better future...if it were possible.

(End Story)

And here we have the end of this long one-shot, it has become something of a great undertaking and as I let the story guide me out to the completion of it. It had been a story considering a timeline completely obliterated and the over anxious Alphys trying to get revenge for the fallen Undyne and in her grief, despite her science she had failed. Undyne has nothing, no King, no friends, no soldiers, and no people...but she would never give up. This concept came out to me in thoughts and I know for a fact, I'm not the first to pitch Undyne randomly with a male. I love her and Alphys, but what if that love and any alternative would be taken away? That and one's soul returns in a mixed and fragments that mix up with others and together.

Mend her life, find a new purpose, and soldier on while bearing the weight of what she's lost. The revenge that she cannot have must be remembered, but pushed aside so that she can lead the people in Asgore's place. I don't think anyone else could do it better than she, well this tale is over, hope those who read this far actually enjoyed it.

Until the next time, I bid you adieu

-Quentix


End file.
